Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd
by ellemai-e
Summary: Hange never liked having to deal with the higher ups, that was primarily Erwin's forte.


I completely changed the story and kept a few things in. I like this one SO MUCH  
MORE! I tried to portray both Hange, Levi and Moblit as best I could.

Note: This is a back story to Hange's List, chapter 3 specifically.

As always, critiques are welcomed!

Ps. Big shout-out to tumblr user, the-crimson-playhouse. She gave me some amazing  
insight in regards to the previous fic I had made.

I really hope I did better! :)

* * *

Yet here she is, trying to convince boring yet excruciatingly stubborn old men that funding her project to investigate more about how Titan's work would be a part of Humanity's salvation.

"No! Absolutely not! We will NOT fun you for such an outrageous request! Do you have any idea about how many soldier's lives you'd put at risk for even trying to capture one of those creatures alive!?" Hange ruffled her bangs while tugging rather harshly in response to their idiotic conclusions.

"Sirs, believe me, I know what is at stake. I've lost enough soldier's lives to know how dangerous this would be. But believe you me, it'd be more devastating to all of humanity if my research goes unfunded. The many lives already lost will have been in vain. I ask that you look at the facts and what all of Humanity needs.." She was interrupted by a scrawny, silver haired man.

"Who are you to know what all of Humanity needs? You are but one person. A military dog. A woman. What would you know about the needs of an entire nation filled with different cultures?" His upper lip lifted into, what she could only tell as a, grin mixed with a grimace.

Hange could be patient, but these buffoons had taken up an entire week of her time, which was ridiculously unnecessary, arguing back and forth. Nevertheless, she stood firm and continued.

"Excuse me sir, but what humanity needs is more research. It is because I am a soldier that I know Humanity's priority is to finish the titans. Because I am a woman, whose had family, friends lost to this cruel world, I know what our nation needs. Right now, it does not matter what culture we belong or adhere to. No. Because titans know no difference. We are all game to them." Although Hange's voice was filled with anger, her point seemed to have been made as the old man sat back in his chair and said nothing more.

"Sirs, it is instrumental to know when a titan is most vulnerable, at what time of day, for how long does it sleep, is it susceptible to any poisons, any toxins that can be man-made and further help us soldiers in defeating them. Having all this information and more would certainly tip the odds in Humanity's favor and thus be rid of titans forever." Hange hadn't realized that she said every single word in one breath but had done so in such a way that it seemed natural yet life or death speech like. Something like..

"We understand now why Erwin had no qualms with sending you in his stead. You've made your case. We'll fund your titan research." With a bang of their gavels, the meeting was over. Hange was both elated yet confused. Erwin had said they required her presence, yet they clearly said Erwin sent her as his replacement. She'll have to ask later. Either way, she was happy she'd have more funding for her lab and research necessities. As she begins to put her things away and head out of the courtroom, she's stopped by one of the higher ups.

"Zoe. If your research proves unfruitful, not only will we take away your funding, we'll charge you with negligence-murder of the unnecessary deaths that follow every mission to capture a titan just for you to experiment on." Hange stilled. She couldn't process what she heard. _Negligence? Charged with murder!? _Hange didn't bother acknowledging what the old geezer said. _Something for Erwin to deal with. _She walked out of the courtroom and proceeded to head back to headquarters. She was going to need a night of drinking to help subside the disgusting feeling that laid at the pit of her stomach. _  
_

Gently brushing her fingers through her horse's hair, she found it somewhat soothing. The horse gently neighed in response to its' owners loving caress with a hint of worry. Hange chuckled. _They do say horses have a way of sensing things beyond their own understanding. _Grabbed onto the reigns as she jumped onto the wagon. With quick whip to the back of her horse, they were on their way.

-3hrs later-

"Squad leader! You've returned!" A happy yet concerned Moblit greeted her upon entering the barn. "Yes, yes. I'm back. What's with the worried look!?" Hange jumped down and began unbuckling her horse from the wagon.

"You took longer than expected. Most of us were worried you tried capturing a titan on your own just to prove why we needed funding for research." Moblit kept wringing his hands. He'd always been a terrible wreck. Actually, on second thought.. _He use to be more calm. I guess it's my fault after one too many close calls with titans. _Moblit was her main supporter but recently turned into mothering. Squad leader this, Squad leader that. _I'm a grown woman, for goodness sake. I think I can handle boring old men as much as I do titans. _

"If I had to stay there for another week, I just might have." She threw Moblit a mischievous grin and watched his palm his forehead. Chuckling she asked him to take her things down. As she walked her horse to its' own sleeping area, she noticed at the corner of her eye a dark figure. A short dark figure. A smile crept on her lips when she realized who it was. "Why hello there Levi!" He gave his tell tale sign of acknowledgement.

"Tch." It seemed he was spending time with his horse. Brushing its' hair, Hange could tell Levi how focused he was. She knew how fond he was of horses. "You know, I'm all for having pets but, you seriously need more human companionship. Next thing I know, you'll start neighing and taking huge dumps."

Levi chuckled, "Shitty glasses. That is exactly why I prefer horses. Not only do they NOT talk but their digestive system is extremely healthy." Hange could tell he missed her. They'd been stuck together on countless missions. She thought a week away would be nothing to either of them but, it seems they've become use to each other's presence and extraordinary sense of humor. Just as she was about to ask him if he missed her, Moblit made a grunting sound from the back of the wagon.

"What is it, Moblit? Everything okay?" As she neared the back, Moblit appeared with a boxed wooden crate. "What in the world did you buy, Squad leader!? WE JUST GOT FUNDING AND YOU'RE ALREADY SPENDING IT!?" Hange rolled her eyes and asked hum to set the crate down on the floor for further inspection. "No, Moblit. I didn't buy anything. Not in that disgusting town with those filthy old me- Tea? How in the-" Picking up an envelope that had lay hidden on the side, she opened it and read the letter out loud. "To the Survey corps and their bang up job of fighting for Humanity's sake. Keep up the good work! ." There was an awkward silence before both Moblit and Levi heard something snap.

Hange was angry. She ripped the letter and envelop and tossed it inside the crate and closed it back up. "Hange, what are you doing?" Picking up the crate, she started walking away. She felt fumes rushing out of her head through her ears. "Squad Leader! Where are you going!?" She didn't respond, she kept walking away with heavy foot steps.

"Hange, they're assholes. Ignorant ones at that. Titan feces!" Hange still didn't turn around but yelled out, "YOU VERY WELL DAMN KNOW, LEVI, THAT TITANS DO NOT DEFECATE!" Levi realized she was headed for the somewhat big in size river outside of the compound. "Whoa, hold on their Hange. I get why you're angry. But there's no need in wasting good tea! It's probably extremely good tea!" Levi started after her just as she reached the river and was about to dump the entire crate with its' belongs inside. "No, Levi. We will not accept anything from those good for nothing, sitting on their asses drinking enriched tea while the rest of us suffer, trying to make this world a better place for us all!" With a twist of her hips and arms using the weight of the crate, she spun and tossed it into the middle of the water.

Levi was too late, hand reaching out, face stunned. "Waste. What a waste. There was no need for that Hange." She straightened herself out, tugging on the bottom hem of her jacket, and re-positioning her glasses.

"Fret not, my constipated short ass. I can get better quality tea, heck I could even make 'em." Levi glared at her, still mad at the unnecessary disposal of good tea. He had seen a few of his favorite types of tea. With a murderous glare, he turned towards Hange who had a look in her eyes that could rival his. "I'll keep you to your word, Squad Leader. I take my tea in the mornings and nights. You better have them, or the nape of your neck will be another conquest of mine!"

Hange's eyes softened, and he could see a twinkle form just at the edge of her eyes. It was then that he knew he said something with double meaning.

"Why corporal, I'll make sure to be there morning and night with a cup of your favorite tea!" She gave him a wink and walked away.

"Shitty glasses, you know what I meant!" He went after her, both leaving Moblit behind. Still confused as to what actually happened. The conversations between the two had always confounded him and never bothered to really look between the lines. It was until he saw the tinge of pink on both their cheeks that a theory came to mind.

For the first time in a while, Moblit Berner grinned.

"They should just get married."

* * *

End notes:

H.P's = Higher Ups.

I have this AU where Moblit Berner's otp is Hange and Levi. Why? Because who else gets to see these two interact most than Berner himself who always has to be looking out for his precious Squad Leader? I think he looks up to her and her braveness but also reprimands her for being so careless. Partly because of someone else's au where Levi actually has threatened Moblit to make sure he'd take good care of Hange. So yea, I thought it'd be cute to end the story like that.

Let me know what you think! w


End file.
